


This Too Shall Pass

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sometimes pain is necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam pushed his way through the pain, letting his insides do whatever the hell it was that they wanted. Blood trickling down into the corner of his eye, he kept his hands firmly planted over the slash in his stomach holding one of Dean's old Anthrax tee-shirts tightly to the open wound. Every bump in the road, every shudder of the Impala made him cry out, made him feel like his guts were ripe to bursting. He tried to concentrate on the moon outside the passenger window but knew he was failing miserably. His head was lolling on his neck like a newborn infant, no strength left to hold it up any longer.

 

"Sam. Sammy. Sammy! Open your fuckin' eyes!"

 

Dean's voice was a distant hum, just like the tires on the asphalt of another long and neverending road. He coughed, felt the skin around his wound tear just a bit more. The burning pain was beginning to lessen a bit and he gave a long suffering sigh as he slid further down into the leather of the Impala's seats. He heard the muttered cursings that left Dean's mouth, felt the car bump over uneven gravel but couldn't bring himself to really care.

 

Not until Dean's hand slapped him across the face... hard.

 

"Open your fuckin' eyes, Sam, or so help me I will make you open them."

 

All he could see was the blackness behind his own eyelids, feel the lethargy pulling him under. That's when the pain hit with a force that made red and white and yellow burst behind his eyelids.

 

He tried to wrench away from it, his eyelids flying open to find Dean right the fuck there in front of him. He looked down and Dean was pressing his hand under the tee-shirt, his fingers pressing inside the gash. He gave a scream that shook the entire inside of the car.

 

"Do I have your attention now, Sammy?" Dean's eyes were dangerous in the moonlight. "You gonna stay with me or what?"

 

Once they started driving again, Sam thought that the face on the surface of the moon was laughing at him.


End file.
